


Anonymity

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Possible Reunion, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set in Oct 2017 – With Aaron away in Europe, Liv has no choice to ask for help for her upcoming maths test from the one person she’d rather never speak to again. Spending time with him soon makes her realise that her brother and Robert need to be back together, so she plans to reunite them. But she hadn’t counted on the obstacles in her way.





	1. Chapter 1

Liv was running out of options and time. She either passed this maths test or ended up in the bottom maths set with people she’d rather not be breathing the same air as on a daily basis.

 

She loved the Dingles and staying with them whilst Aaron was trekking around Europe had just reinforced her need to be part of such a tight knit family unit. Now here she was resigned to the fact that she would be doomed to failure. Hell, she’d even tried Cain, only to be met with a gruff “Don’t have a clue how to do that.”

 

It was then, during her shift at the B&B, that Diane had piped up with what in theory would be the perfect solution, but the most awkward one.

 

“Surely Robert would be your best bet.”  Diane commented.

 

Liv didn’t know how to answer. Aaron and she were the only one who knew about the spiked drink incident and it had to stay that way. “It might be difficult with Aaron and him being split up.”

 

“It’s only maths, Liv. You’re not planning a reunion for them. I thought you and Robert got on. Anyway your brother is somewhere 1000’s of miles away, will he even know.”

 

She knew that Diane was right, she needed help and fast, so she headed to the scrapyard. Luck was not on her side when she noticed a familiar dump of a car parked outside – Rebecca’s car.

 

She just took a deep breath and barged in.

 

“How rude?” Bex announced with her usual sneer.  “We’re busy.”

 

“I’m here to see Robert, not you. Are you free?” She didn’t mean to test him but she wanted to know how he would handle the interruption.

 

He looked at Bex. “We were all finished here.”

 

Bex wasn’t happy at his attention switching to Liv so she turned around in a huff. “Ok, I’ll see you later. We can discuss names then.”

 

Liv smirked as she walked past and slammed the door on the way out. “Stroppy much?” She looked at Robert who looked totally distracted.

 

“Liv, I don’t need another dressing down.”

 

“Well, you’re not going to get one and to be honest, I’m not going to waste my breath. Basically I have a maths test on Friday and if I don’t pass it, I’m going to end up in bottom set with all the losers. I have three days to work out how I’m going to blag my way through the test.”

 

“So how can I help?”

 

She screwed up her face. “Duh… I need your help to revise.”

 

“Can’t the annoyingly handsome doctor help you?”

 

Liv realised that Robert thought that her brother was still dating Alex but she held back telling him the truth about the relationship not even getting off the ground as she knew he would get all

 

mopey and distracted. “No, he can’t. He’s no good at maths.”

 

“I would be happy to help you but I think Aaron will freak out and have a go at me. I don’t need that right now.”

 

“You mean with your new life up at the Whites. I heard you were getting all cosy and getting your foot under the table up at Home Farm. They’re a totally bunch of freaks… you do know that”

 

“Liv, this isn’t going to work.”

 

She took a seat, thinking for a minute. “Ok, you help me on the maths but we make a deal not to talk about Aaron or the Whites… Deal?” She put her hand out.

 

He smiled. “You drive a hard bargain but you have a deal.”

 

“For the record, this is purely a business arrangement, I still don’t like you.”

 

That comment made him smile even more. “Ok, name a time and a place, I’ll be there.”

 

She grinned. “Ok, 4pm at Wishing Well.”

 

“Ok, are you sure I won’t get killed if I set foot in there.”

 

“Well, we can always hope, but I don’t think I’m that lucky.” She punched him playfully on the shoulder.

 

 

 

Robert didn’t know what to expect as he headed up to Wishing Well. He looked at the pigs wondering if he would end up with them by the close of the afternoon.

 

So he was surprised when he was greeted warmly by Lisa.

 

“Have a seat. Liv’s just upstairs grabbing her stuff. She’s been really stressed about this test so it’s so nice you’ve come to help.”

 

“Well, I’d do anything for Liv. I mean I messed up so maybe I can put things right with her.” He replied, not realising Liv had been listening in from the top of the stairs.

 

The maths session went as expected, there were arguments and cross words but at the end of the two hours, she was understanding more and more.

 

“Well, I’m going to need that table.” Lisa smiled as she looked over from the kitchen. “Love, why don’t you stay for some dinner.”

 

Robert was taken aback by the offer, but strangely he wanted to take her up on it. It took him back to Christmas, the afternoon he’d spent with the Dingles and more importantly, Aaron.

 

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to put you out.”

 

Liv tried to act cool but he could see a small smile on her face at the suggestion of him staying.

 

Robert was soon tucking into a tasty chicken stew. He loved home cooked food and it was lovely to be surrounded by family, although he was glad that Cain was away for a few days.

 

They were soon clearing away the table when Liv’s phone rang. “It’s Aaron, facetiming. Don’t let him know you’re here.” She panicked.

 

Robert got out of the way and took a seat on the sofa whilst Liv facetimed.

 

“hey….” She tried not to sound distracted as she greeted her brother.  “How are you?”

 

“I’m good for speaking to you.  How’s things?” Aaron voiced boomed from her phone.

 

“I’m ok. Where are you now?”

 

“Rome for a few days, then up to Austria, Hungary and then Poland.”

 

Robert was amazed at how different he sounded, so carefree and relaxed. He knew he was away in Europe but the details given to him by Vic had been quite sketchy to say the least. He was impressed that he was travelling around seeing places, although he did feel a pang of regret about not being with him.

 

“That sounds amazing.”

 

“Maybe we can travel a bit next Summer, I’d love to show you some of these places.” Aaron suggested, again filling Robert with regret. How amazing would it have been to travel Europe as a family. He’d wrecked it all.

 

“Sounds awesome.” Liv replied excitedly.

 

“Look, I need to go. The lads are waiting for me. Same time tomorrow night. Love ya.” Aaron made a face at her, making her giggle.

 

Liv disconnected the chat and headed upstairs. “Rob, I’ll walk with you to Gabby’s. I’m going for a sleepover.”

 

Robert shuffled in his chair looking at Lisa. “Well he sounds like he’s having a good time. That doctor must be the perfect tonic.”

 

“What doctor? You mean… Alex.” Lisa smiled.

 

“Yeah Alex.” He replied, trying not to sound bitter.  “I take it you’ve met him.”

 

“Why would we?” She asked in confusion.  “Aaron wasn’t keen on him.”

 

Robert sat up in his chair. “Oh, I didn’t know.” He replied keeping his reaction to a minimum.

 

  

He broached the subject with Liv on the walk back to the village. “Why didn’t you tell me that Alex and Aaron weren’t together?”

 

Liv was caught off guard and didn’t mean to sound annoyed. “Well, you’re not a couple anymore so I didn’t think it was any of your business.”

 

“So what happened?” Robert wasn’t going to be put off asking more.

 

“Nothing… happened. He stayed over… on the sofa. Aaron bored him to death with Top Gear reruns. Nothing else to say.”

 

“So it was just the fact they were incompatible?”  he asked.

 

“Yeah something like that.” She answered, not wanting to admit that her brother was still hung up on him.

 

Robert didn’t know how to feel about this shock news….

 

Robert was sitting the portacabin, having his ear chewed off by Rebecca. All she wanted to talk about were some stupid baby names, for a baby he didn’t even want and felt no connection to.

 

They were interrupted by a text.  It was Liv.

 

Meet me at the Mill at 4pm.             Family conference at Dingles so won’t get any peace.

 

He looked at his watch and it was just after 3.30pm. “Look Bex, I need to go.”

 

“What could be more important than baby names?”

 

“Liv needs help with maths revision and I promised her.” He was annoyed that he needed to explain himself.

 

“Why are you helping her? It’s not like she’s family anymore.”

 

He snapped. “Thanks for reminding me of that Bex. If I had a choice, I’d still be with Aaron and Liv would still be part of my life.”

 

She retaliated immediately. “This baby is yours too.”

 

“So you keep reminding me although I do get confused why you didn’t use protection.”

 

Rebecca was taken aback by his questioning.  “That was your responsibility too.”

 

“Was it? I was paralytic, in fact I’m surprised I even managed to father a child the state I was in. Like Liv said, are you sure Ross isn’t the dad?”

 

Bex reacted in her usual way when she was confronted with any accusations about the paternity of her child, she started to high-tail out of the situation. “We’ve been through this so I’m not going to waste my breath.”

 

“Bex, I want a DNA test.”

 

That made her stop in her tracks. “Why… Is my word not good enough for you?”

 

“Be honest, even you don’t know I’m 100% the dad. This Pete and Cain stuff made me think and I want one. I won’t go on the birth certificate until I know and you can get non-invasive tests now during pregnancy so you won’t mind if I arranged for one. In fact I can arrange for someone to come and collect the samples tomorrow morning. Say Home Farm at 11am.”

 

“Ok, if that’s what you want.”

 

“Bex, I’ll step up for this baby 100% but I need confirmation it’s mine and Ross deserves to know if it does turn out to be his.”

 

She didn’t answer and just left.

 

Robert grabbed his coat and headed to the Mill.

 

 

 

 

He felt weird being back, the last time he’d been inside, Aaron had given him short shrift.

 

Liv smiled as she let him in. “I know it’s a tip but I’ve been hanging out here with Gabby. Mind you, you should’ve seen it when I came back from Dublin… what a tip. You couldn’t move without stepping on a pizza box or Adam.” She laughed.

 

“How is your mum now?”

 

“She’s not doing bad. She’ll be back on her feet soon so Chas can come home. Although Chas is seeing this really fit bloke at the minute so she might stay back awhile.”

 

“Well he has to be better looking than Paddy.” Robert laughed.

 

“Yeah but Paddy is really nice, well most of the time.” She defended him.

 

“Listen, talking about boys or men. I heard about you and Gerry. He’s a bit old for you.. not that it’s any of my business now.”

 

“Nothing happened. He was really nice and looked after me. I can see why Lisa and Zak jumped to conclusions but we’re just friends.”

 

“Not your type then?”

 

She looked sad for a moment and then just vented. “To be honest, I don’t think I’ll ever have a type.”

 

“What do you mean?” He asked softly.

 

“I don’t fancy anyone, Robert.”

 

“You mean there’s no one at school you like.”

 

“No, I mean I’m not interested in anyone or anything. I don’t have those type of feelings if you know what I mean.” She was bright red.

 

“You mean, like asexual…”  He asked.

 

“What would you know?”

 

“I know more than you think. I moved to Manchester years ago just after I left the village and I had this friend, Michelle. She was asexual. But that didn’t change her as a person, in fact it was great to have such a close friend without the added complication of it being more. She moved to Australia ages ago. I miss her. Maybe your feelings will develop as you get older but hers never did. No one thought any differently about her… she was still Michelle… just like you’ll always be Liv.”

 

She walked up to him and hugged. “Thank you!”

 

“No need to thank me. Just make me a nice latte with that fancy coffee machine and we can get started. I can put you in touch with Michelle if you want someone to talk to. She’s on Facebook, I’ll message her for you… if that’s what you want of course.”

 

Liv nodded. “That would be great.”

 

They were soon hard at work with maths. This was the last chance Liv would have to pass her test. After two hours, they ordered in takeaway pizza and pushed on for another hour.

 

Liv slammed the book shut.            “I can’t take any more in. I’m totally brain dead.”

 

“I know how you feel. Just concentrate on the questions you can do easily before going back and having a go at the others. I think you’ll be fine.” He smiled as he picked up the last slice of pizza.

 

Liv’s phone buzzed. “It’s Aaron.  Just stay out of view.”

 

“Hey.” Her brother’s voice boomed out of her mobile.  “Missing you.”

 

“What are you after, Aaron? I’m suspicious when you’re nice.  Wait don’t tell me you’re drunk.”

 

Aaron nodded. “You got it, sis. We’ve been trying out some schnapps. I’ve only had about five and it’s gone straight to my head.”

 

“Where are you?”

 

“Vienna!”

 

“Sounds very upmarket for a Dingle.” She joked.

 

“Yeah it is a bit arty-farty but the schnapps is worth it.” He giggled, making Robert smile to himself. He remembered what Aaron was like when drunk with the best part being how openly flirty he became.

 

“We’ve managed to get tickets to Hofbrauhaus at the Oktoberfest in Munich tomorrow afternoon. How good is that?”

 

“You might as well be speaking a foreign language, Aaron. What is it?”

 

“It’s basically a big tent where they serve endless amounts of beer. Not a bad way to spend an afternoon and evening. So how are things there? Why are you at home? What about the Dingles?”

 

“The Dingles are having a family meeting about baby Isaac. I’m revising so needed peace and quiet. I’ve got that big maths test I told you about last week.”

 

“How’s it going? I feel guilty about not being there for you.”

 

“Well we all know maths isn’t your strong point so I think I can cope without you.” She decided to test the water. “I’ve had help.”

 

“what from a Dingle?” He was puzzled.

 

“No, Robert’s been helping me revise.” She waited for the annoyed reaction.

 

“No, Robert’s been helping me revise.” She didn’t wait for a reaction.

 

“He’s here actually if you want to speak to him.” Liv didn’t give them a choice as she got up and handed her phone to Robert. “Look, why don’t you chat to him for a while and I’ll speak to you tomorrow. I’ll be upstairs.”

 

Robert didn’t know what to say. “I’m sorry about this.  I didn’t put her up to this.”

 

Aaron Smiled. “Hey, I know that, she does things like this. Thanks for helping her. As you know maths and me don’t mix well.”

 

“It’s ok. So you’re having fun by the sound of it.”

 

“yeah the best time ever.  I’m going to regret the schnapps later.” He smirked.

 

“No doubt!”

 

“Look, I need to go. Maybe we could catch up once I’m back in the village. We can compare notes on schnapps and I can buy you a drink to say thanks for helping Liv.”

 

Robert tried not to get too hopeful, he knew Aaron was tipsy so it could turn out to be nothing. “Ok, deal. Have a great time.”

 

“I will. Bye.” The call ended…

 

 

The following morning, Robert arrived at Home Farm just before 11am only to be met by an annoyed Lawrence answering the door. “I guess you’d better come in. I can’t believe you’re questioning my daughter’s word.”

 

“Surely you understand more than anyone with Chrissie and everything. Ross could be the dad and I need to know for sure. Anyway, this will take less than ten minutes and we’ll know in a few days.”

 

The nurse arrived.  “Hello, Mr Sugden.  I’m Ann, one of the clinicians.  Is Ms White here?”

 

Rebecca walked downstairs, still looking unimpressed with the idea of the DNA test.

 

“Ok, I need a swab from dad or possible dad.” The nurse’s comment was soon picked up by Bex.

 

“You mean the dad. I can guarantee he is, so might as well get this over and done with. It’s a blood test for me, isn’t it? I want the results sent here as well. How long will they take?”

 

“Mr Sugden has paid for the express service so they will be back by Monday. You should receive the results by Tuesday. I’ll send a copy here and one to Mr Sugden’s residence.”

 

Ann explained how the test worked and took some blood from Bex.           She was soon on her way.

 

“Happy now?” She asked.

 

“I do appreciate this, Bex.  At least the results can put everyone’s mind at rest.”

 

“Well your mind anyway.“ She announced with an air of over-confidence.

 

“Ok, fair enough. Look I have an important meeting this afternoon.” He looked at his watch and headed off in a hurry determined not to put up with Bex’s sulks any longer than he needed to.

 

 

 

It was almost 4pm when Aaron and his three travelling companions arrived in Munich, jumping straight in a taxi for the Hofbrauhaus.

 

Stuart and Mike had rubbed it in all morning about his mega hangover and his inability to handle schnapps. Luckily Richie was a bit more understanding as he was just as hung over

 

They had managed to find a table in one of the quieter beer tents away from the loud music and Bavarian thigh slapping show taking place on the centre stage. There were only them and a few other sporadic groups dotted around the place.

 

It was nearing 7pm when Stuart was the first to pipe up. “Aaron, put yourself out of your misery. He’s been looking over for the past hour and you haven’t exactly been ignoring him. What did he say to you at the bar?” he discreetly pointed over to the man propping up the bar.

 

Aaron looked coy.  “He just said hi and went on about how the beer was amazing.”

 

“He looks lost. Maybe he should join us. This isn’t the type of place you should be drinking on your own.” Richie joined in the conversation.

 

Aaron stopped him. “I’m sure he wouldn’t be interested.”

 

Richie wouldn’t take no for answer, so he got up. He approached the man who had a smile on his face from a text he was reading. “Hi. We couldn’t help but notice you drinking by yourself and my friend, Aaron asked me to see if you wanted to join us.”

 

Aaron was looking down at the table, looking totally embarrassed by this turn of events. Mike made sure the man sat next to Aaron.

 

“Right, I’m Mike, that’s Stuart, Richie, and this is Aaron.  As you can see he’s a bit shy.”

 

“Nice to meet you all. I’m Ben.” He smiled at them, before calling over the waitress to order them in a round.

 

“So what’s brought you here?” Stuart asked him.

 

“I’m actually here on business and thought instead of flying home as usual I would spend the weekend enjoying german culture, or the beer at the very least.” He smiled showing off his handsome features even more.

 

“So what are you all doing here?”

 

Mike explained how they’d been travelling around Europe for three weeks. “It’s been so much fun. Aaron can tell you all about it.”

 

He turned to Aaron.

 

Aaron could feel heat rising up in his face, although he wasn’t sure if that was the embarrassment or by the presence of this new arrival.

 

“Yeah it’s been a blast.  I never realised there was so much to see.”

 

Aaron and Ben were soon talking as if they were old friends as the three men watched on.

 

“Ben, he’s never going to ask you if you’re gay.” Mike was clearly drunk from the non-stop beer.

 

Aaron just glared at Mike before laughing.

 

“Actually I’m not gay… I’m bisexual.  How about you, Mike?” He turned it back on him.

 

Aaron couldn’t believe how open he was about his sexuality. This was a refreshing change from the past three years of dating.

 

Mike sat back. “No, we’re all straight. Aaron’s the only gay in the village so to speak.” They all burst into giggles.

 

“Mike, do you want to be my PA? I’m sure I can speak up for myself.”

 

Ben turned his attention to Aaron but kept his voice down to let the other three get on with their own conversation. “So am I wasting my time?”

 

“You never know.” Aaron flirted back, the beer clearly fogging his head.

 

“So are you seeing anyone?” He asked Aaron.

 

“No, I’m single at minute.  I’ve just come out of a long term relationship.”

 

“I thought you would be fighting them off.”

 

Aaron shook his head. “No, nothing like that. Where I live, there’s not exactly a lot of action. The last guy that was interested gave up after he found out I liked cars. He was more into Downton Abbey. Never made it past the first date.”

 

“Well, lucky for you, I like cars.” The older man replied in a self-assured tone. “I don’t suppose you like Top Gear?”

 

“Yeah I love watching the repeats.”

 

“Me too.”

 

Aaron felt his heart starting to race as the man moved his chair closer. “Tell me if I’m reading too much into this.”

 

Aaron leant forward without realising it, his eyes dropping to the other man’s lips. He made the first move. As soon as their lips met, Aaron could feel the familiar rush of electricity, something he hadn’t felt in months. It was only now he’d realised how much he’d missed intimacy with someone he was clearly very attracted too. He felt an instant response from the older man as he pushed for more.

 

After a few minutes and some wolf-whistles from the others, they broke apart.

 

Aaron suddenly felt a warm breath on his ear as the man whispered in his ear. “I’ve got a room at the hotel along the road, what do you say we head back for the night.”

 

Aaron could feel the air of anticipation as the man waited for an answer. “Ok, let’s go.”

 

He got up, pulling the other man by the hand. “I’m heading off for the night. I’ll text you in the morning.” He said to the others who were winking knowingly at them both.

 

The hotel was only a few minutes walk along the main street. They were soon ascending in the lift to one of the upper floors. Luckily there were other people in the lift, otherwise, things could’ve become very heated.

 

Aaron could feel his whole body on fire in anticipation of what was about to happen. He was relieved when they finally made it to the right door, although it took almost a minute fumbling between kisses to operate the key card to get the door open. As soon as it opened, they almost fell in as they wasted no time in heading for the bed…


	2. Chapter 2

Liv couldn’t believe it. She’d just tried to call Aaron to tell him how her exam went but she couldn’t get through to him for the second day running. She’d even resorted to stalking his mates on Facebook. But she soon wished she hadn’t.

There was a photo from the previous night of Aaron kissing another man, or perhaps devouring would be a better word. She knew he would be drunk as he wouldn’t usually be so forward with someone he barely knew. She couldn’t see the man as Aaron’s head was blocking out his face.

 

Aaron woke up with a start as the events of previous night came back to him. He tried to move but the large arm draped around his waist was stopping him. He carefully lifted the arm and managed to squeeze from underneath it.

“Where are you off to?” Asked a sleepy voice.

“Just to the bathroom. Have you got any painkillers? My head is banging.” Aaron asked.

“Yeah, in my toilet bag in the bathroom. You are coming back to bed, aren’t you?”

“I can’t. I need to let the others know where I am. They hadn’t decided whether to move on today to Prague or to stay put for a second day of drinking.”

“Spend the day with me if the others are staying. I’ve got the room booked for another night. We could have some more fun.”

Aaron smiled, climbing on the bed. “That’s a very tempting offer but I need to check in with the lads first. How about you order us some breakfast to eat here and I’ll give Mick a call.”

“I give you one of the best nights of your life and now you’re expecting me to provide breakfast.”

“One of the best nights? I’ve had better.” He smirked, the conversation taking him back to the picnic months ago.

“Well, I haven’t. It was amazing.”

Aaron felt lips on his own. He pulled away after a few moments. “Look, I’m going to make this call and don’t get any ideas about swapping clothes this time.”

“That was your idea, if I remember rightly.” Robert answered with a grin.

 

They were soon sitting at the table in the room eating breakfast. “So what made you come?” Aaron asked.

“Well… you… obviously. Mind you, I never expected this.” He pointed to the very dishevelled bed. “I though you would take one look and tell me to ‘do one’”

“Maybe I should’ve.” Aaron smirked.

“But then we wouldn’t have had fun role playing with your friends. I couldn’t believe it when

you texted me with the stranger role play idea.”

“Well, you’re normally up for it.”

“I know… I just didn’t expect it. Not that I’m complaining.”

“My mates must think I’m so easy. Why don’t I introduce you to them? They’re a good bunch. So where are you taking me today?” Aaron asked.

“I don’t know. I’ve only been here once. Why don’t we go for a walk and some lunch. My flight’s booked for Sunday lunchtime.”

“You were hopeful?!” Aaron smirked. “What happens if I’d turned you down.” “I would’ve changed to an earlier one.”

 

Aaron was enjoying his lunch with Robert, they’d spent the last few hours talking about the last three weeks in Europe whilst Robert filled him on the horrible events of the past few weeks and the new couple in town – Charity and Vanessa.

“I know you probably don’t want to talk about this but have you stopped spiking Lawrence’s drinks? I don’t want to know why you’re doing it but it can’t be good for his health.”

Robert looked guilty. “I know, it’s stopped now.” There was clearly something else that he was not admitting to.

“What else have you done?” Aaron asked knowingly, not totally sure he even wanted to know.

“I…. I’ve convinced Lawrence that we’re a couple. I got into bed with him when he was really

drunk and he thinks we slept together.”

Aaron buried his head in his hand. “I don’t believe this. Why would you even do that?” There was annoyance in his voice.

“I need to make the Whites suffer for what they did to me… to you and me.” Aaron’s face changed. “No, you did that to us. You chose to sleep with her.”

Robert was on the backfoot immediately trying to defend himself but he knew he couldn’t. “I know it was my fault but I thought if I ran the Whites out of town then you might give us another chance.” There were tears in his eyes.

“I’m no fan of the Whites, especially Rebecca but she’s carrying your son.”

“But what if she’s not?”

“What do you mean?” Aaron asked, still annoyed but curious.

“Ross could be the dad, she was sleeping with him before and after the night that ruined my life. Maybe it’s his.”

“Robert, you know you need to stop. I’ve spent last three months fixing myself and I’ve worked through my need to hurt people and hit out. Did you ever call a therapist?”

He shook his head. “No, I wasn’t in the right headspace. I just want rid of her, I want the

problem to go away. I wish I’d never brought her here last year and I am so sorry for the way I acted with her. I shouldn’t have used her like I did to help get Andy off.” He was breaking down in front of Aaron.

Aaron stood up, making Robert think he was going to walk out on him but instead he held his hand out for Robert to take. “Let’s go back to the hotel and talk. We need to clear the air and say everything that needs to be said.”

They were soon back at Robert’s hotel room, lying on the bed, face to face, having an open and honest discussion about the past year’s events.

“Right, tell me everything.”

Robert opened up about his motives and revenge plan against the Whites, not leaving out any detail. He hadn’t realised how good it would feel to offload to someone, instead of bottling up his hatred.

“You know as well as I do that you need to let this go, not just for them, but for your sanity too. Bottling up this amount of anger won’t end well, and I should know. You need to find some other outlet. Have you ever thought that you might feel something for your son when he’s born? How are you going to face him in years to come and explain how you destroyed his family?”

“That’s what worries me the most, I feel nothing for him. All I can think about is that he’s come between you and me.”

“Not necessarily.” Aaron looked at him. “I’ve tried to move on… but I couldn’t. Alex was the perfect solution, but there was something missing… he wasn’t you.”

Robert’s face softened as he listened to Aaron’s words.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get over you. But I have to decide…. do I want an easier life without you

or a messed up one with you? And you know what I’d choose - messed up with you anytime.” He leant over and kissed Robert gently.

“Aaron, what are you saying?” There was hope etched across his face.

“I’m saying… we give it another go. Last night proved we still have undeniable feelings for each other.”

“You’ll give me another chance.”

Aaron nodded, but then noticed Robert react in a way, he hoped he wouldn’t. Robert reached into his wallet and pulled out the returned wedding ring.

Aaron hated to do it but he had no choice. He refused it. “Robert… no…. not yet. We need

time, there’s so much to work through and I have conditions if we’re going to try again.” “Name them. I’ll do anything.” Robert tried to hide his hurt at the partial rejection.  
“Ok, you need to stay away from the Whites unless it’s to do with your son and end any ideas of revenge. If the baby is yours, you need to decide whether you want to be involved. It’s your choice and I’ll support you, whatever you decide. I want to take this slow, we start off as boyfriends, see how it goes. You can’t move back in until Liv and I are ready.” Aaron explained but there was a glint in his eye. “That doesn’t apply to the odd night when I might invite you to stay over.”

“Deal!” Robert responded, desperately clinging on to Aaron’s arm as if he was making sure he didn’t lose him again.

“Finally, stop walking on egg-shells when you’re around me. If you’re pissed off with me about something, you need to tell me, even if you think I won’t like it. We need to be honest about our feelings or this will never work. Right, do you have any conditions?”

Robert shook his head. “No, I can’t believe you’ll give me another chance. Thank you!” Aaron smiled before kissing Robert passionately as their feelings soon took over again…

 

Robert flew home from Munich, his life very much back on track from the past two days. It was sheer bliss to be away from the village. Aaron and he had managed to discuss so much without the constant interruption from Rebecca and Whites.

As soon as he touched down in Manchester, he rang Kath and asked her to back out of the deal with Home Farm. Lawrence was going to be slightly harder to deal with so he put a plan into action to help let him down gently.

Aaron wouldn’t be back until Thursday so he wanted to get as much done as possible to impress him and he would know by then whether he was going to be a dad or not. He had been reassured constantly over the weekend that paternity would change nothing for Aaron, they would work through it together as a couple, in fact as a family.

As soon as he arrived back in the village, he headed up to the Dingles. “Hi love.” Lisa greeted him at the door. “Is Liv here?”

“No actually, I was hoping you’d know where she was. She’s been in a weird mood since yesterday morning but she won’t say why.”

“No, I haven’t seen her. I’ll check the Mill, that’s usually where she goes if she’s upset.”

Robert pulled up outside the Mill. He pressed the intercom, waited a few minutes, then there was a croaky voice asking who it was.

“It’s Robert.”

“I’m not in the mood.”

“Please let me come in. We need to talk. I want to know how the maths test went.” He suggested, concerned by the state of Liv. He wondered what had happened.

There was no reply until thirty seconds later when the door buzzed open.

Robert hurried into the flat to find Liv sitting on the sofa, her eyes red from crying. He went to sit next to her. “What’s happened? Has something upset or someone?”

“All I want is our family back together. I miss you living here so much.”

He smiled. “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Rob, I thought he hadn’t moved on with him dumping Alex but he has.”

“What do you mean?”

“I haven’t spoken to Aaron since Thursday, he texted me to say he would call tonight but I think he’s too busy with his new bloke to care.”

“Liv, please calm down. Aaron would never put a man before you, he never has. It’s not a competition.”

“Don’t you get it, Robert? He’s met someone in Europe. What happens if he brings him back here?”

“How do you know?”

“There was a photo on one of his friend’s Facebook pages, showing him snogging some man’s face off. I’m so sorry, Robert.” She explained, but then was puzzled by the lack of reaction on his face.

“I thought you’d be devastated.” She continued.

“Liv, it was me with Aaron. I flew to Munich on Friday afternoon, I’ve just got back. I didn’t know if he’d agree to see me but I had to try. Anyway, we want to give it another go but I wanted to discuss it with you first.”

“Well, if you’d just turned around on the photo, I would’ve recognised your ugly mug.” She got up and flung her arms around him. “I said I would never do this… hug you… I mean, but I’m pleased for you. So when are you moving back in?”

He smiled. “I’m not… not yet anyway. We’re taking it slow.”

Liv giggled. “You and Aaron… slow… I can’t wait to see this. You two can’t keep your hands or mouths off each other so good luck with that one.”

“No, I meant I won’t be formally moving back into until Aaron gives me the green light. This is on his terms, not mine. I hurt him and he’s in control. I won’t ever hurt him again.”

“I know that… Rob!”

 

Robert got up the following morning to be met with a white envelope sitting on the door mat, the logo making it clear where it was from. He wasn’t expecting it until the following day. This was it… was he going to be a dad or not!

He opened it:

The only words that mattered jumped out at him…

PROBABILITY OF PATERNITY – 0%

He took a seat on the sofa, unsure of how he felt. He should’ve been relieved but part of him couldn’t help but think about what he’d lost because of this.

He heard the door slam as Vic cheerily breezed in with the newly reunited Adam attached to her. “You look like crap.” She commented as soon as she saw his face.

He decided not to tell her the news, he needed to clear the air with Bex first. “No, it’s just a phone bill, more than I thought it would be. Nothing to worry about.”

“By the way, me and Adam are headed into town. We’ll be passing that cute baby shop and I thought it was about time you took some pressure off Bex. So why don’t you lend me your credit card and I’ll start buying some stuff for this baby.”

“Not now, Vic.” He snapped back without meaning to but his sister’s interference had annoyed him over the last few months. He couldn’t work out her sudden baby obsession. “I’m going to

see Rebecca now so I’ll have a word.”

 

Ten minutes later, he pulled up outside Home Farm to be greeted by a grinning Lawrence.

“Couldn’t keep away? Look I’m sorry for flying off the handle at you about the DNA test. At least you’ll know by tomorrow you’re the dad.”

“Look, I need to see Bex. Is she in?”

“She’s gone for a walk actually. Down by the stream. She only left ten minutes ago and she can’t walk very fast these days so you’ll easily catch up with her. Maybe we can catch up later.” He announced with a hint of flirting.

He caught up with her just as she was approaching the stream. “Bex, wait up.” She stopped, not realising that he knew the results. “Hey, how are you?”  
“Confused… I got the results early and here you go….” He passed the letter to her and was

shocked to see lack of reaction on her face to the news. “Why aren’t you shocked?” He asked. “Did you know?”

He couldn’t anticipate what would happen next. you’ve used me over the years. Hurt… does it?”

“So how does it feel Robert? To be used, like There was venom in her comments.

 

“What do you mean?” Robert stuttered in shock at her change in demeanour.

“We didn’t even sleep together that night. You kissed me and then stopped saying you couldn’t cheat on Aaron. You droned on for hours about precious Aaron and how he’d hurt you. I’ve never been so bored. I was so thankful when you passed out.”

The realisation of her words began to hit him. “So you lied and ruined my life. I could’ve still been with Aaron.”

“Karma’s a bitch.” She smirked cruelly. “You destroyed my life. You chose my sister over me, you made me get rid of our child. You’ve used me since I came here. You know what… I don’t even feel guilty because I’ve done Aaron a favour and I showed him what you are capable of.”

“was capable of…. “ He corrected her. “The fact I didn’t sleep with you when I was steaming

drunk must prove something. You just can’t deal with the fact I’ve in love with a man.” “You just don’t like to follow the rules, Robert. It was a phase… nothing more.”  
Robert took a few steps back and realised that he was now free of this mess. Why push this matter any further? He wasn’t going to win. “Look you know what Bex…. I don’t care

anymore. You can get on with your life and I can get on with mine. I didn’t want the baby anyway,”

He didn’t look back at her as he walked away…

 

The following morning, Robert was still reeling from the paternity twist, in fact he didn’t know how he should be feeling, truth be told. His thoughts were interrupted by a call from Bex. He didn’t even get the chance to speak before she started ranting.

“I know about you and Rug Tree Bonds. Kath really smashed it this morning on QVC. You do know it’s fraud, buying into a company by deception. I know it is because I checked with our solicitor. He’ll keep quiet as long as you sell back your shares at a knock down price and you don’t tell anyone about the paternity. As far as everyone is concerned, you’re the dad. Don’t worry I’ll be moving away after the birth.”

“You want me to pretend being the dad, but why would you want that? We didn’t even sleep together.”

“I couldn’t wait to get out of there. God, you really know how to bore someone to death. Why on earth would you even think I would sleep with you when you were that drunk?”

“Surely you want Ross to know his son.” Robert changed the topic.

The response confused him. “This baby has nothing to do with Ross. He doesn’t need to know.”

Robert knew he had no choice but to do as she asked otherwise he could go down for fraud. His pocket would take a hefty knock, but he knew once he’d sold back the shares, they wouldn’t be able to turn him in because the Whites would be in party to fraud. He rang his solicitor, Clive to sort out the mess he’d managed to create.

Bex hung up. Robert checked his phone to make sure that the recording had worked. He needed proof of what Bex had done, even if it was just to prove to Aaron that nothing had gone on with them beyond a kiss …. That was bad enough and was still a betrayal but this bombshell from Bex was a gamechanger.

Robert headed to the pub just to clear his head. Vic was venting to Adam. “Whatever you’ve done, you can go and apologise to her.” Vic raged as she approached her brother who had taken a seat at the bar.

“What are you on about, Vic?”

“You mean you haven’t heard. Bex is in hospital, she’s been admitted with high blood pressure secondary to stress. She’s got to stay in on bedrest until she gives birth. Do you know how dangerous that can be? It’s called pre-eclampsia, I’ve just googled it and it could mean your son is at risk.”

Robert sat upright in shock, knowing he had to play along. “That sounds serious. I’ll give her a call later.”

“Don’t you get it, Robert! You probably caused it, giving her all sorts of hassle that she doesn’t even want to talk about. She’s saying crazy things that you’re not going to see the baby and she’s moving away once he’s born.” Vic poked his chest with her finger as she did when she wanted to get her point across.

“Look I’ll sort it, Vic. Chas, can I have a pint please?”

Chas nodded and headed over to the pump. Vic stropped off back into the kitchen as Adam just stood there and shook his head in a judgemental way.

“You really know how to mess up, don’t you mate.” Adam commented.

“Well, you’d know. How many times have you messed up with my sister. Ever heard of pot… kettle…black?” Robert hit back.

“You do know that Aaron is having the time of his life in Europe. Looks like he’s got himself a new bloke, not a tosser like you.” Adam got right in to Robert’s face. He pulled out his phone. “Chas, have you seen the latest photos? He’s literally chewing the guy’s face off so he must be keen.”

Robert could see the uncomfortable look on her face. “Adam, I’m his mum. I don’t need to see things like that.” She kept looking over at Robert.

Adam looked around. “Oh, this should be fun. They don’t look happy.” Lawrence and Chrissie came in with faces like thunder.

Chas intervened. “I don’t need a scene in my pub, Rob, go through the back room until they’ve gone.”

Robert took his pint through and took a seat on the sofa. Chas followed him a few minutes later. “I’m sorry about that, Rob. I know you’ve messed up but Adam doesn’t really have room to talk and the less I see of those White’s the better. Marlon’s taken over for ten minutes.”

“I don’t really know what to say, Chas except thanks. You don’t have to be nice to me, you know. I don’t deserve it.”

“Don’t get used to it. I just think you’ve apologised enough and Adam was out of order back there. What did you ever see in that family? They’re all really weird.”

“That’s just the half of it.” Chas could see he wanted to talk but he clamped up.

“What’s going on, Robert?”

“If I tell you, you need to keep quiet otherwise I could go to prison.”

She rolled her eyes. “What have you done now?”

“It’s what I haven’t done. I got a DNA test done a few days ago and here’s the result.” He handed her the piece of paper from his pocket.

Her expression changed. “So you’re not the dad.”

“I was just as shocked as you so I went to see Bex about it yesterday and she wasn’t surprised at all. She’s known all along, Chas.”

“How could she have known?”

“Because we didn’t sleep together. She lied, she’s spent the past seven months lying. She watched my marriage break up and Aaron go to hell and back but she still kept up her lie. She’s crazy.”

Robert put on the voice recording from the earlier call with Bex.

Chas was seething. “That cow knew exactly what she was doing. She couldn’t have you so

she destroyed what you had. My son was cutting himself again because of her. If she wasn’t pregnant, I swear I’d make her pay.”

“I treated her badly over the years… used her more times than I care to remember, maybe this is just karma. Anyway, I’ve decided I’m not dwelling on it. I’ve finally managed to escape the nightmare and I have a chance at getting my life back on track. She’s out of my life now.”

“But you and Aaron could still be together but it’s too late. From what I hear from Adam, he’s keen on this new bloke. He seems really happy. Adam said he’s planning on seeing him when he gets back to the village.” She watched Robert for signs of reaction, but there was nothing but a knowing smile.

“Chas, it was me. I flew to Munich last Friday for the weekend and we’re giving it another go.”

She smiled. “I never thought I’d say this but I’m happy for you.” She hugged him. “so he knows all about this.”

“No, we agreed before I left that I would let him know the paternity results when he gets back on Thursday. He agreed to give it a go even if the baby was mine. This just makes it a whole lot easier as we can start with a clean slate.”

“I am curious what she meant by the bit about Ross. I think he has the right to know he’s going to be a dad. I mean he stepped up with Moses.”

“I think we should just stay out of it.” Robert suggested. “I don’t want to get dragged back into the White family drama. I’m well rid.”

Chas nodded, but secretly she had other ideas…

 

Adam was full of bluster as he walked into the kitchen the following morning, leaving Robert fed up of his constant digs. Luckily he’d been on full day meeting the previous day.

“Aaron’s coming home today. His new bloke’s dropping him off apparently.” “Good for him.”

“I wonder if he’ll be staying for a few days. Vic and me could meet him and I suggest you stay away from him. You cause any trouble for those two and you’ll have me to deal with.”

“You really do have a problem with me, don’t you?” Robert fired back.

Adam slow clapped. “It’s taken you this long to work it out. Do us all a favour and move out, even better, leave the village. Aaron deserves a life without having to see your ugly mug every day. I mean, let’s face it, you’ve got nothing else to stick around for. You even put Bex in hospital by stressing her out.”

Robert snapped, leaving without saying anything. He headed to the pub to see if Chas wanted to come to the airport to pick Aaron up.

He found her in the back room making a cuppa. “Want one?” She asked.

“Yes please. I still can’t get my head around you being nice to me.”

“You’re not all bad, Robert. You did make Aaron the happiest he’s ever been and I’m sure you will again.”

She changed the subject. “Anyway, I know you won’t agree but just listen to me before you say no.”

Robert smiled. “I’m worried now.”

Chas went over to the drawer and pulled out a small plastic bag and placed it on the table in front of him. “What’s this? It looks like an old piece of chewing gum.”

“10 out of 10 for observation. But this isn’t just any piece of gum. It’s Ross’. He always takes his gum out before he starts his pint. It annoys the hell out of me because I always find it rolled up in some tissue paper on the bar.”

Robert was starting to see where this was going. “I know what you’re planning but I think you’ve been watching too much TV. They can’t take DNA off some old chewing gum.”

“Actually they can. I rang that company you used and they can. They cannot guarantee the same certainty in the results but they do have a good track record. All I need you to do is authorise and pay for it.”

“Why should I pay for a paternity test for Ross?”

“So he can see his son. She’s going to take off with that baby and I dread to think of it being raised solely by the Whites. Ross may be a lot of things but he’s an amazing dad.” Chas explained.

“yeah he shot me. Perfect daddy material.” He replied sarcastically.

“Anyway since I’ve been so supportive of you and Aaron getting back together, I think you owe me.” She suggested jokingly. “I’ll even talk Paddy around to the idea.”

Robert smiled. “Ok, you’ve got a deal.”

He rang up and organised for a courier to pick the sample up to be compared against the baby’s DNA. It was going to take up to five days due to the complexity of the procedure.

Robert arrived at the airport for Aaron’s plane landing at 1pm. He was more nervous than he’d ever been.

It wasn’t long before people started streaming through from Aaron’s flight. Aaron appeared.

Robert went over to him, unsure of how he should greet him. He wanted to kiss him but he stopped at a hug. “Hi, how was it?”

“Great!”

Robert couldn’t help but notice his pre-occupation. He was chewing his bottom lip which was never a good sign. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah I’m fine. I was wondering if we could grab some lunch.”

Robert recomposed himself, not wanting to let on his concern. He had a feeling that Aaron had rethought the whole thing and he didn’t know if he was ready to hear that.

“There’s a place down the road that looks nice if you’re interested.”

Aaron just nodded as he continued to chew his lip. The five minute trip was filled with a few brief conversations about Europe and the weather.

The pub was quiet so they took a table. The waitress came and took their drinks orders.

Aaron was fiddling with his sleeves now, another sure-fire sign that he was nervous. He took a deep breath. “Robert, I know we’ve got loads to discuss but can I start? There’s some things I need to say.”

Robert nodded. “Can I make this painless for you? I know we’re over. I never meant to pressure you by coming over to Munich. I’m sorry.”

Aaron shook his head, looking puzzled. “Are we over? I hope not! We’ve only been back on less than a week.” He grinned.

“So you don’t want to end it?”

“Of course not!” Aarons smiled. “It’s the opposite really. I’ve spoken to Liv and if you want to, why don’t you move back in the Mill... like this afternoon.”

“What?”

“I know it’s a rush but since you came over and hearing about Finn dying, I don’t want to waste any more time… taking it slow. I mean who are we kidding anyway, like we can ever take things slow. I was an idiot for thinking I could ever get over you. Just one condition though – can we go back to being boyfriends for a while?”

Robert nodded with the biggest grin on his face. “So how is this going to work with everyone knowing. Adam has been bigging up your new bloke for days.”

“Well he is really fit. I think this could be the one…” Aaron smirked. “Seriously though, this is between us and I don’t care what everyone else thinks. I mean we’ll have a rough ride with mum and Paddy but as long as Liv’s ok with it, we’re fine.”

Robert leant over the table and pulled Aaron into a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Aaron kissed him again before taking a seat again. “So are you the daddy? I mean I know you are but I guess it’s confirmation.”

Robert smiled and pulled out the letter. He passed it over as he watched Aaron’s incredulous look as he took in the information.

“How is that possible?”

“It’s kind of hard to get someone pregnant when you didn’t sleep with them. Bex has known all along that the baby’s not mine. She admitted that we didn’t even sleep together. We kissed then I couldn’t go along with it. She said I just went on about you all night until she left. She wanted to get revenge and ruin my life.”

Aaron couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “So, all of this… was for nothing. I can’t believe anyone would do that. I’ll give her a piece of my mind when I get back.”

“You can’t. She’s got me over a barrel with Home Farm and me buying in. I’m not to tell anyone about the paternity. She’s leaving town once the baby’s born. Anyway she’s been admitted to hospital with high blood pressure so we can’t stress her out. I just think we should stay away from her.”

“So why did you think you’d slept with her?” Aaron asked.

“I couldn’t really remember what happened but I must have just assumed we slept together. I mean I did pass out. But I’m still sorry for kissing her… those times. I promise you I’ll never do anything like that again.” He grabbed Aaron’s hand across the table.

“I trust you, Robert. I know you regret it. Anyway, now we don’t have the added baggage of the baby, let’s just concentrate on us.”

Robert smiled. “I guess you should take this then until…” He pulled off his ring and gave it to Aaron for safekeeping…

 

Robert could never work out how he managed to fit so much stuff in his sister’s box room but he still had a car full and more to come.

Aaron was spending some time with Liv, and clearing some space in the bedroom for his stuff.

He still couldn’t believe how much his life had changed in a matter of days. No longer did he have the spectre of being a father hanging over him, and now he was back in the arms of his soulmate. All he could think about was having dinner at home with Aaron and Liv.

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Vic and Adam, pulling up in the car. Vic marched out of the car, her hands folded, clearly not impressed.

“Right, what’s going on?” She demanded to know as she watched him load the car.

“I’m moving out.” He replied.

Adam noticed something. “You’ve finally got the message mate. You’ve taken your ring off, you do know it’s meant nothing for months, don’t you? Just think Aaron will be making out with his new boyfriend now. The best thing he ever did was dumping you.”

Vic gave a conciliatory smile. “Don’t listen to him. I’m glad you are finally coming to terms with the break-up. I was worried for a while that you’d never accept it.”

Robert bit back his tongue, deciding not to fight back.

“Where are you moving to?”

He got in his car. “I’ll text you the address when I get there.” He smiled as he drove off.

Vic’s phone bleeped a few minutes later. She read the text. The Mill, Emmerdale :D xxx

Her mouth dropped as she showed Adam.

He snapped almost immediately. “I can’t believe it. This is just because I mentioned his new boyfriend. Robert obviously thinks he has some rights to that house. Aaron’s going to go mental when he gets back later.”

He walked away. “Where are you going?” Vic shouted afterwards. “I’m going to sort it before Aaron gets back. He’s not moving back in.”

He found Liv walking up the driveway of the Mill. “Where’s Robert?”

She made a face. “He’s in there with Aaron. Things were getting a bit heated so I left them to it.”

“Lend me your key!”

Liv screwed her face. “Ugh… what for?”

“I’m not letting Robert get his way with Aaron. He can’t seriously be considering moving back in. He’s only doing this because he’s jealous of Aaron’s new boyfriend.”

 

It suddenly clicked for Liv what Adam was thinking so she played along. “Look… trust me. You’re just better letting them get on with it. They can sort things out between themselves. I need to catch the bus so if you don’t mind.”

Adam looked at the Mill. “Ok, but I’ll be having words with him later.”

Liv arrived home about five, she found Aaron and Robert sitting at the kitchen table tucking into pizza. “You could’ve wait for me.”

“We were hungry.” Aaron protested. “There’s plenty left including your favourite. Why don’t you text Gabby to come round so she can help finish it up.”

She smiled. “Ok. Thanks for coming home, Robert. You’ve managed to cheer my mopey brother up.”

Aaron made a face. “Actually before you get Gabby around, we need to have a quick chat. Have a seat.”

“What have I done?” Liv asked, paranoid that a dressing down was soon to follow.

“Nothing, well not that we know of. I haven’t heard from the school for a week so that must be a record. No, this is a new beginning for all of us and we’re going to move forward as a family.” Aaron watched Robert smile softly at his comments.

“Ok…” Liv replied unsure of what her brother was trying to say.

“Do you want to tell her?” He asked Robert.

He shook his head. “ No you can do it.”

“What we want to tell you needs to stay between us.”

Liv nodded. “Just get on with it.”

“Robert is not the father of Rebecca’s baby. A DNA test proved he’s not. She’s known all along because it turns out, they didn’t even sleep together.”

“What…?” Liv queried. “That lying cow. I’m going to give her a piece of my mind when I see her next.”

“No, you won’t.” Robert joined in. “She’s in hospital with high blood pressure and any more stress could put the baby at risk. I’m not her biggest fan either but it’s not the baby’s fault. You need to stay away from her and keep quiet about it all.”

“Ok, but once the baby’s born, she’s fair game.” Liv warned before getting up. “I’m going to call Gabby now. Can she sleepover?”

“If you want.”

“Before I go, Aaron. You need to set Adam straight. He seems to think Rob’s moving back in to come between you and your new fella. He came by the Mill before but I managed to persuade him that going in wasn’t such a good idea.” She smirked.

“Thanks, Liv.” He hugged her. “I’ll sort him.”

Liv smiled at Rob. “Nice to have you back home.” Her smile was warm.

As soon as she’d gone upstairs, he noticed Robert tearing up a little. “I never thought I’d get this back. Thank you!” He kissed Aaron.

“I’ve missed you so much and now everything is out in the open, we can have a fresh start. Why don’t we invite Vic and Adam around for dinner tonight.”

“Adam hates me!”

“No, he doesn’t. He just needs to know what’s happening, he’ll come around… honestly.”

 

Adam was pacing up and down as he waited for Vic to get dressed for dinner. “It’s only Aaron’s. Can we go now? I’m going to make sure he’s moved out by the end of the night.”

“How do you know they’re not getting on?” She asked curious at why they’d received a text invitation a few hours ago.

 

“Yeah right. Aaron’s only invited us around for reinforcements. Robert being there. I mean you saw the mess he got into in July. again, so we need to do something about that.”

Vic nodded knowing he was right.

Robert pulled out all of the stops for dinner.

 

He won’t be able to cope with He’ll start cutting himself

 

“This all looks amazing. You don’t have to impress Adam… you know. He can strop off all he likes but I’m not going to kick you out again. This is as much as your house as mine. I’ve arranged an appointment with a solicitor for next week to get the house put in joint names. We’re not looking back.” Aaron kissed him.

It didn’t take long for Adam to let Robert know his intentions as he walked into the kitchen with a bottle of wine. He went right upto his face. “You’ve got until the end of the night to get packed up and out of town. I hear Rebecca’s left so why don’t you follow.” He talked quietly, not realising Aaron was listening in.

“Adam, leave him alone. He’s moved back in because I asked him to.” Adam was speechless. “But what about your boyfriend?”

“Robert’s my boyfriend. He’s the one in the photos from Munich. We’re back on for good so you can stop doing your Rottweiler impression.”

“You’re making a mistake. He’ll hurt you and Liv again.”

“I’m old enough to make my own decisions and mistakes, Adam. So why don’t we all sit down and tuck in.”

Adam’s mood continued through the meal. “You’ll have to sort those baby gates and fire guards soon. I mean how is custody going to work, Rob? Is it going to be 50/50?”

Robert was becoming annoyed but held back from letting the cat out of the bag. “Can we talk about something else?”

“Well, you’re going to have to talk about it sometime. The baby is not going to go away you know.” Adam continued pushing the issue.

Vic was quickly losing patience. “Look, thanks for dinner. I think we’ll head home now. I’m sure you want to enjoy your first night back home together.”

Aaron nodded as he showed them to the door. Adam couldn’t help himself by getting the last word in. “Think about what you’re doing! He’ll hurt you again, Aaron.”

Aaron shut the door, before turning around. “I’m sorry about Adam. I’ll have a word with him.”

Robert pulled him into an embrace. “Don’t worry about it. I don’t care about his opinion as long as you, me and Liv are okay.”

“Let’s wash up tomorrow.” He put his hand out for Robert to take before leading him upstairs…


	3. Chapter 3

Robert, Aaron and Liv decided to get out the village the following day to get away from the questions and prying eyes. Spending time as a family allowed them to rebuild some of the bond they had lost during the past few months.

 

They talked over everything and set some new ground rules, although Robert voiced doubts as to whether Liv would follow them all.

 

“I’m 15. What do you expect?” She laughed as they headed into the pub for some tea.

 

Robert’s heart sank when he noticed Lawrence and Chrissie coming in the pub. They didn’t waste any time in coming over to their table.

 

Chrissie piped up. “This is all very cosy isn’t it?”

 

“Look, we’re just having some dinner so If you don’t mind.” Aaron interrupted.

 

Lawrence looked uncomfortably at Robert.  “So what’s this all about?”

 

“They’re back together, no thanks to your slapper of a sister.” Liv couldn’t hold back at first but a telling glare from her brother made her clamp up.

 

Robert felt a slight pang of guilt when he saw the hint of upset on Lawrence’s face. In fact it was only later when Aaron headed over to Adam’s for a drink and Liv took Gabby back to the Mill to hang out that Lawrence came over.

 

“Is it true?”

 

“Yeah it is. Aaron’s given me another chance and whatever we had, I feel more for Aaron. I’m really sorry for hurting you.”

 

“Well, maybe if it’s for the best. We couldn’t carry on anyway, not with the way Bex is. She would love to see you, don’t just stay away for me.” Lawrence squeezed Robert’s hand when no one could see it.

 

Robert decided to head back to see how Liv and Gabby were getting on, worried they had wrecked the house already, but he was intercepted by Chas.

 

“A word?” She ordered him through the back room.             She closed the doors.

 

“You might be wondering where I was all day.”

 

“No, not really.  I’ve been out with Liv and Aaron.”

 

She glared at him. “Well it’s nice to know you’d notice if I was missing. Anyway we have a

 

major problem. You need to promise that you won’t do anything about this until we’ve had a chance to talk through it first.”

 

“Just tell me, Chas.”

 

“Ok… I got this letter this morning.” She handed it to him.  He read the main part in bold.

 

PROBABILITY OF PATERNITY – 0%

 

Robert’s face said it all. “So this means Ross isn’t the dad. So who the hell is?”

 

“I wanted to double check so I headed down to the clinic to chat ‘off the record’ to my new friend, Kate. She did let slip that they’d identified a genetic link between Ross and the baby.”

 

“Pete?” The shock was growing in his expression and words.

 

“No, not Pete.”

 

“Well surely not Finn.”  Robert smiled.

 

“ She said the DNA indicated a half sibling relationship, not a full one.”

 

Robert shook his head when he realised what she was implying. “Adam? No, he can’t be. He can’t have kids… you know that.”

 

“Vic said he never went back for the follow up tests. The diagnosis was only based on preliminary tests. Do you know of any other Barton half brothers hanging about? Unless James had another son that Bex slept with.”

 

“But why Adam?”

 

“I don’t know. I mean, do you think they’ve been having an affair. I mean if he thinks he can’t have kids, he won’t suspect he’s the dad. And how the hell do we tell Vic?” Chas asked.

 

“What about Aaron? He’ll freak.”

 

They were interrupted by the door opening. It was Aaron and Adam. “I know you two have made up but what’s with the secret meeting.” Aaron smiled at his mum.

 

Chas looked over at Robert. “Nothing important. I was just giving him a lecture about treating you well or he’d have me to answer to.”

 

Aaron gave her a look.  “Ok… Adam’s got something to say to you, Robert.”

 

Adam wasn’t impressed. “Look, I’m sorry for kicking off at you before. Me going on about the baby all the time isn’t fair to Aaron so I’ll back off. I just don’t like seeing my mate hurt.”

 

Robert tried to bite it back but he couldn’t. “Well that’s fresh coming from you. You cheated on my sister… with Vanessa.” He knew he couldn’t announce it until he’d thought it through.

 

Aaron intervened. “Can you two not get on? You’re like two kids. This is a waste of time.” He walked out, closely followed by Robert who was trying to apologise.

 

“Look, I’m sorry but he just won’t let it go.”  Robert trailed after him.

 

“Well that’s two of you. I’m not going to fight with you over this, Rob and spoil our reunion. If you don’t get on with each other, that’s not my problem. I just want to go home and spend a

 

quiet night in with you. Liv’s just texted to say she’s staying at Gabby’s. So that means we’ve got the place to ourselves.” Aaron announced suggestively, pulling him in the door, pushing him against the wall before kissing him. He broke apart. “We’ve got the past three months to make up for.”

 

 

 

The following morning, Aaron found Robert making breakfast, clearly pre-occupied by the way he was banging crockery and utensils around.

 

“Are you ok?” he asked.

 

“No, not really.  We need to talk and you’re not going to like it.”

 

Aaron took a seat. “That doesn’t sound good.”

 

“I’m just going to come out and say it.  Adam is the dad of Bex’s baby.”

 

“Are you crazy? Firstly, Adam barely knows Rebecca and secondly, you know he can’t have kids.”

 

“I promise you he is, Aaron. Your mum sent a DNA sample away without Ross knowing and it came back he’s not the dad. Someone at the clinic said it was very likely that the dad was a half sibling of Ross. Adam is the only option and remember he never went for further tests.”

 

Aaron sat back as he took all the information in but he still couldn’t quite believe it. “So why was he not bothered when he found out she was pregnant?”

 

“Because she probably convinced him I was the dad and he thought he couldn’t have kids. He was off the hook as far as he was concerned.” Robert explained. “Believe me, I’ve got just as many questions as you.”

 

“Well, I’ll just ask him.” Aaron suggested.

 

“I’ll come with you.”

 

“No you won’t.  This is something I need to deal with alone.  He’s my mate.”

 

“Yeah and he’s also married to my sister and he’s most likely cheated on her yet again.”

 

“Please just give me a few hours to talk to him. Then give the chance to come clean to Vic once we know the full story.”

 

“If I have anything to do with it, he won’t get anywhere near Vic again. He’s had so many chances and he’s blown them all.” Robert was angry but agreed to back off until Aaron had spoken to him.

 

Robert couldn’t wait to hear Adam’s version of events…

 

Adam and Vic were out of the village for a few days visiting Hannah in London but then the decision on how to tell Adam and Victoria about the paternity was soon taken out of Aaron and Robert’s hands when news filtered back from the hospital to say that Bex was being taken down to theatre for an emergency c-section on the day of their return.

 

Robert looked at his phone. “Ten missed calls. I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up for. Lawrence will come and find me soon. We need to deal with this now. Why don’t you ask Adam over to the Mill and I’ll invite myself to Vic’s.”

 

“This isn’t going to be easy.” Aaron was dreading it.

 

“I know but we need to do it.”

 

Adam arrived at the Mill. “I can’t wait to kick your ass. Have you and Robert had a spat because he’s just piled past me in the village, completely ignoring me? I knew you wouldn’t last. It’s not meant to be… mate. I know it’s hard to accept.”

 

Aaron took a seat on the other sofa. “Actually we’re getting along better than ever. It turns out he never even cheated on me.”

 

Adam was incredulous. “You’re falling for that, are you? Aaron, you need to wise up to who he really is. I don’t know how to tell you this but Rob was sleeping with Rebecca the whole time you were in prison and who knows, it may have been going on for a while before that.”

 

“Who told you that?” Aaron remained composed.

 

“Rebecca!”

 

“Was that before or after you slept with her?”

 

Adam’s expression changed. “what are you on about? Don’t tell me that you believe everything Robert tells you. Why are you falling for his lies?”

 

“I’ve got proof. Rebecca is giving birth to your baby as we speak.” “That’s a low blow, Aaron. You know I can’t have kids.”

 

“Well, the tests must have been wrong because a DNA test says you’re the dad unless you know of any other half brothers that Ross has.”

 

“They’re not fool proof.”

 

“You told me that you never went back for the other tests to confirm it, so it seems that you can have kids and you have one about to be born. I’m not angry but why did you sleep with her? After everything that went on with Vanessa.”

 

Aaron’s phone bleeped. “It’s a message from Rob. We sent some DNA samples away the other day and it says that it almost certain that you’re the dad of her baby, so can we just move on from the denial. Tell me what happened.”

 

Adam knew he couldn’t fight it anymore. “Ok, the night Robert got drunk at the Mill, Vic sent me around to find out if he was ok. I didn’t even make it there because I found Bex coming up

 

the driveway all upset. She said that Robert had been nasty to her. For some reason, we ended up going for a drive so she could offload. She told me that her and Robert had been having an on-off affair for months. Anyway, we got talking about Holly and it just happened. I’m sure you don’t want all of the details. When I found out she was pregnant, I panicked for a week but then I found out I couldn’t have kids so I put it to the back of my mind. When she said Robert was the dad, I didn’t question it because it seemed to add up. How am I going to tell, Vic?”

 

“She’ll already know. Robert’s gone to tell her.” “He had no right.” Adam was angry and hitting out.

 

“He had every right. She’s his sister and when we found out that Bex was in labour, we needed to act. Please don’t say one more word against Robert. You need to get off whatever moral high-horse you’re on and hope to god that you can save your marriage.”

 

“There’s no way that she’ll forgive me.”

 

“And you need to decide whether you want to see your baby.”

 

“Yeah I do.” Adam nodded.  “Will you come with me to the hospital?”

 

Robert turned up unexpectedly. “We have a problem. Vic wasn’t in so I waited a bit but Brenda said she headed to the hospital to support Bex when she found out about her having the baby.”

 

Adam’s face turned white.  “Just great.  We need to get there now.”

 

 

 

Aaron drove them both to the hospital, the atmosphere in the car was frosty to say the least.

 

“You dare do anything to hurt Vic and I’ll end you.” Robert shouted as Adam jumped out of the car and headed in.

 

They headed to the maternity ward where Vic was sat waiting. “Robert, you finally made it. Lawrence said he’d called you so many times.”

 

 

 

Vic was about to ask Adam what he was doing there but they were interrupted by screams and cries from down the corridor.

 

A doctor appeared. “Is the dad here?” Vic automatically pointed to her brother, so the doctor started to speak. “Rebecca started to bleed and we couldn’t stop it. She went into shock and her blood pressure dropped suddenly. We couldn’t save her. The baby, a little boy, is fine. He’s early so he’s in special care. You can go down in about five minutes to see him… the dad only.”

 

They watched as Lawrence and Chrissie were led into the relatives room.

 

Robert panicked, the news clearly upsetting them all. “Vic, can you come with me?”

 

“Where to?”

 

“I need a coffee and I could do with some company.” She nodded and followed him,

 

Meanwhile, Adam headed over to the special care ward with Aaron. “What the hell do I do, Aaron?”

 

“You go in there and say hello to your son. He needs you more than ever.” Aaron patted him on the back supportively.

 

He pushed the door and headed in….

 

 

 

One year later:

 

 

 

“I can’t believe it’s been a year.” Aaron kissed Robert as they helped to carry some plates over to Keeper’s Cottage.

 

“And what a year it’s been.”

 

Aaron and Robert’s relationship had gone from strength to strength leading to a legal wedding in the following April.

 

They were greeted by Vic. “Come in. Callum’s asleep so don’t make too much noise. We thought a sleep would be good for him otherwise he’ll spend the party cranky.”

 

Ten minutes later, Adam arrived downstairs with his son. “He’s still waking up but he’ll be fine.”

 

It had taken six months of couple counselling much to the detriment of Robert’s wallet for his sister to sort her marriage out. Oddly, it was Callum who brought them together. She adopted Callum a few months back so she was officially his mum.

 

The party was well underway when there was a knock at the door.

 

“Just grin and bear it.” Robert groaned when he realised who it would be. He opened the door to find a beaming Lawrence and Chrissie at the door with enough presents to open a toy store.

 

“Where’s my gorgeous grandson?” He said as he pushed his way in.

 

The Whites had changed since losing Rebecca. They focussed on Callum and Adam was more than happy to let them be involved.

 

Robert and Aaron managed to escape early from the party as they had plans of their own.

 

Vanessa was waiting for them outside the café. She climbed into the car and they made their way to the hospital.

 

“I hope you realise your daughter is kicking me constantly.  Jonny was never this bad.”

 

“Guess you’re the biological dad then.” Aaron joked, looking across at Robert with a smirk. “I can’t wait to see the scan. Let’s see who she looks like the most.”

 

 

 THE END - Thanks for reading x


End file.
